Dream Eater
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Akhir dari Sleepyhead Series] "Untukmu, yang membenci mimpi dan masa depan; selamat malam." — Mikanba, alternate universe.


Kakaknya pernah bercerita.

Tentang sosok-sosok bukan manusia yang sangat identik dengan mereka.

Tentang monster pemakan mimpi yang ditakuti oleh penguasa dan dunia.

Tentang bayangan dengan iris tak biasa dan senyuman yang kelewat nyata.

Tentang monster penelan imaji yang disebut sebagai Pemakan Mimpi.

Kakaknya pernah bercerita kepadanya. Ketika mereka tengah menelusuri jalan pulang setelah membeli bahan makanan dan keperluan lain yang mereka butuhkan, adiknya mengekori, berusaha keras mengikuti langkah kedua kakaknya dengan beban belanjaan bagiannya sendiri. Suara sang sulung turun beberapa oktaf, mengenakan wajah paling serius yang ia miliki.

"Kau tahu, selama beberapa dekade ini, Raja Shokudaikiri memang sangat menjaga kerajaannya agar para Pemakan Mimpi tidak dapat masuk ke sini. Namun kudengar populasi para Pemakan Mimpi bertambah, tepat setelah Kerajaan Kuninaga jatuh. Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga mereka masuk ke sini, terdeteksi atau tidak. Karena itu, aku mau kalian berdua berhati-hati," kakaknya adalah seorang tentara kerajaan, jadi tidak heran ia punya berita ini.

Kala itu, ia hanya mengangguk. Tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Skeptis. Karena selama hidupnya, belum pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan seorang Pemakan Mimpi yang sangat ditakuti.

Ah, andai saja kala itu Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mendengarkan peringatan kakaknya.

.

.

 **Dream Eater** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Last Part** of **Sleepyhead Series**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **shounen-ai, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Katanya, mimpi adalah cerminan masa depan.

Yamanbagiri terbangun dalam sentakan keras.

Sejenak setelah matanya terbuka, ia hanya dapat melihat warna merah. Sisa samar dari mimpinya. Sebelum akhirnya tatapannya berhasil membiasakan diri pada kegelapan. Suara dengkuran Yamabushi Kunihiro menggema di dalam ruangan itu, diikuti dengan desah napas Horikawa Kunihiro. Tanda bahwa keduanya tidak terganggu dengan sentakan Yamanbagiri.

Sang Kunihiro tengah menghela napas, merasakan dadanya bergetar dalam pacuan jantung yang kelewat cepat. Diangkatnya tangannya dan diamatinya jemarinya yang tidak dapat statis, gemetar hebat. Siapa sangka mimpi buruk dapat membuatnya bereaksi hingga seperti ini? Yamanbagiri memegangi tangannya sendiri, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya.

Yang sia-sia saja. Dari belakang pikirannya, Yamanbagiri tidak dapat menghilangkan bayangan mimpi buruknya. Berputar, membahana, menggema dalam sisi tergelap hatinya. Memenuhi dirinya dengan rasa takut dan kepanikan bila saja mimpinya akan menjadi nyata.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu memecah keheningan, membelah jalan pikirannya. Sepasang iris peridot melirik ke arah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Bertatapan dengan sosok yang berjongkok di kusen. Sosok itu tersenyum ketika mata Yamanbagiri bertemu dengannya, senyumnya lembut dan polos.

Namun ketika matanya terbuka, yang ada di sana bukanlah kelembutan pun kepolosan.

"Sekarang bahkan belum tengah malam," Yamanbagiri mendorong selimut dari kakinya. Dahinya berkerut dalam rasa tidak suka. Sosok yang berjongkok di jendela itu tertawa, suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan angin dalam gemerisik pepohonan—sadar ada orang lain di antara mereka yang tidak boleh dibangunkan sebelum pagi tiba. Selagi _ia_ masih ada di sana.

"Setiap kau terbangun dari mimpimu, itu adalah pagi, Yamanbagiri," sosok itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi jendela, menekuk kakinya agar ia dapat duduk di atas bingkai kayu. Senyum itu masih ada di sana, semakin lama semakin lebar dan dipenuhi dengan rasa senang.

"Adalah suatu fakta manusia bahwa pagi hari dimulai dari jam satu, Mikazuki. Kecuali bila mungkin para Pemakan Mimpi memiliki peraturan waktu yang berbeda dengan manusia. Dan sedang apa kau di sini? Kau terlihat seperti maling, tahu tidak?" Yamanbagiri berkata ketus.

Mikazuki Munechika tertawa, tawanya masih ringan dan tak lebih dari bisikan. "Mencari makan, tentu saja. Aku dapat mencium mimpi buruk ketika aku menemukannya, Yamanbagiri," tawa Mikazuki kemudian menghilang. Begitu juga dengan senyum lembutnya. Mata heterokromatiknya menyipit sejenak, "Kau tahu, aku bisa memakan mimpimu, kan?"

Yamanbagiri membuang muka, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Namamu saja _Pemakan Mimpi_. Tetapi tidak, terima kasih. Walaupun kau bilang kau hanya memakan mimpi buruk, aku tidak memiliki alasan dan kewajiban untuk mempercayaimu," pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata, tidak sejenak pun berhenti dan menarik napas untuk sedikit penekanan ekstra dalam katanya.

"Eh? Tetapi aku Pemakan Mimpi Buruk bersertifikat loh. Lagipula kau tidak akan sadar aku sudah memakannya, dijamin setelah itu mimpimu indah," Mikazuki berujar menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung ke dalam ruangan. Sang Pemakan Mimpi bahkan sudah melepas kedua sepatunya entah sejak kapan, seolah ia sudah siap untuk diundang ke dalam.

Yamanbagiri sungguh berharap ia menyimpan gunting di bawah bantalnya. Jika bisa, ingin sekali ia menggunting senyum itu dari wajah Mikazuki. Oh, dan rambutnya yang panjang sebelah itu. Serius, apakah semua Pemakan Mimpi seperti ini? Yamanbagiri harap tidak.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mempercayai individu dari spesies yang menghancurkan Kerajaan Kuninaga," Yamanbagiri melipat kedua tangannya, ekspresinya kecut.

Senyum Mikazuki turun sedikit.

Namun masih bertahan—hampir.

* * *

Esoknya, Mikazuki sudah duduk di atas jendela ketika Yamanbagiri tersentak bangun.

Tidak, tidak dalam konteks duduk di atas jendela dan menatap Yamanbagiri yang tertidur karena itu terdengar sangat _sangat_ salah. Mikazuki tampaknya lebih tertarik dengan cara tidur Yamabushi yang kelewat heboh, bahkan hingga berguling ke sana dan kemari. Sepertinya sang sulung mimpi indah—Mikazuki dapat menciumnya; hortensia dan petrikor. Sungguh bau yang menenangkan, sempat membuat perut Pemakan Mimpi itu berbunyi pelan.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanbagiri," Mikazuki memposisikan tubuhnya kembali, membungkuk di atas jendela, menatap Yamanbagiri yang masih tampak sangat disorientasi karena baru terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mikazuki sempat mencium bau mimpinya; sangat kontras dengan mimpi adik dan kakaknya, bau darah dan kematian. Denting senjata dan jelaga.

"Mikazuki," Yamanbagiri mengurut kepalanya yang pening karena terbangun mendadak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" selalu itu kata pertamanya. Selalu itu pertanyaan yang berhasil muncul di kepalanya yang terasa seperti mau pecah. Bayangan warna merah masih menghantui pandangannya ketika ia merasakan Mikazuki masuk dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Mikazuki berlutut di sampingnya, memandang wajah Yamanbagiri dari posisinya dengan ekspresi simpati. Simpati karena Yamanbagiri selalu seperti ini. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada temanku. Dia akan menjamin aku hanya memakan mimpi buruk."

Yamanbagiri mengangguk perlahan, namun kemudian membatu.

"Hah?"

Pemuda itu terlambat, karena detik berikutnya, sang Pemakan Mimpi sudah menariknya berdiri dan melompati jendela kamar. Menggendong Yamanbagiri seperti seorang pengantin tanpa usaha dan menjatuhkan diri dari atap rumah Kunihiro sebelum akhirnya berlari.

Untuk berkata bahwa Mikazuki _berlari_ mungkin adalah salah paham. Karena Mikazuki tidak benar-benar berlari dalam pemahaman manusia seperti Yamanbagiri. Langkahnya terlalu cepat hingga rumah dan jalanan di sekitar mereka hanya tinggalah _blur_ yang bahkan garisnya tidak dapat lagi dibedakan. Yamanbagiri tidak memiliki kesempatan dan pilihan selain berharap ia tidak jatuh dengan kemungkinan memecahkan kepalanya sendiri.

Malam itu dingin, tetapi Yamanbagiri hampir tidak dapat merasakannya. Tidak dengan kehangatan Mikazuki di dekatnya—secara teknis menempel di lengannya. Mengingatkan Yamanbagiri akan fakta bahwa anak kecil biasanya memiliki suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah di ujung kota, agak tertelan sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan hutan perbatasan kerajaan milik Raja Shokudaikiri dan kerajaan milik Raja Kasen Kanesada. Terisolasi oleh pagar batu bata dan semak beri yang buahnya berpendar keunguan dalam kegelapan; jelas-jelas bukan buah beri biasa jika saja cahaya itu sebuah indikasi.

Mikazuki melompat ke pintu, masih dengan Yamanbagiri di tangannya, lalu terdiam.

Yamanbagiri baru akan mengeluarkan protes ketika pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok berambut cokelat tua yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Mikazuki. "Mikazuki, ini sebuah kejutan," suaranya terdengar berat dan malas-malasan, jeda sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Mikazuki masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mikazuki masuk dan menurunkan Yamanbagiri, "Maaf menganggumu, Kuniyuki. Kau satu-satunya yang tinggal di dekat sini, aku hanya ingin kau mengonfirmasi bahwa aku ini Pemakan Mimpi Buruk kepada Yamanbagiri," Mikazuki tersenyum hangat dan menggesturkan tangannya ke arah Yamanbagiri yang menegang, seolah siap mencakar bagaikan kucing yang merasa teritori pribadinya terancam.

Akashi Kuniyuki mengerjap dari balik lensa kacamata, sebelum seringai malasnya terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan. "Ah, kau tidak berubah, Mikazuki. Masih meminta izin untuk memakan mimpi, eh? Tentu saja. Hei, Pirang, aku menjamin Mikazuki itu hanya memakan mimpi buruk—entah kenapa, entah bagaimana. Ia bahkan memiliki gelar Herbivora di kalangan kami," suara Kuniyuki masih terdengar sangat malas, kendati kedua mata hijau itu sudah terbuka lebar dan dipenuhi dengan kesadaran.

Mikazuki tertawa. Suaranya tak lagi setara dengan bisikan angin, kendati masih sama lembutnya. "Kau bisa saja, Kuniyuki. Omong-omong, dimana Hotaru? Apakah ia sudah bisa berburu mimpi sendiri?" Mikazuki berbalik dan berjalan pergi, melangkah lebih jauh ke kediaman Kuniyuki dalam usahanya mencari siapapun Hotaru yang hendak ia temukan.

Kuniyuki tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengikuti punggung Mikazuki yang menjauh sebelum kembali menatap Yamanbagiri yang tak berhenti memandangnya dengan penuh rasa curiga.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Kuniyuki sebelum akhirnya menghilang, "Dengar, Yamanbagiri kan? Aku Akashi Kuniyuki, semacam rekan Mikazuki. Pemakan Mimpi itu hidup berkelompok seperti serigala—kelompok serigala. Kami juga memiliki pemimpin yang kalian sebut sebagai _alpha_. Aku dan Mikazuki ada di dalam kelompok yang berbeda, tetapi kami saling mengenal. Mikazuki itu adalah _alpha_ kelompoknya sendiri, karena itu ia dapat bergerak bebas," Kuniyuki menjelaskan panjang lebar, suaranya semakin lama semakin turun.

Yamanbagiri mengangguk, sebelum terdiam. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Informasi saja, bila kau penasaran mengapa orang itu bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga terlihat seperti lelucon berjalan. Wajahnya pucat sekali, kau tahu? Oke, dengar, di dalam dunia kami, tidak ada yang namanya _hanya memakan mimpi buruk_. Kami, Pemakan Mimpi, memakan semua mimpi manusia; imajinasi mereka, cita-cita dan masa depan yang mereka dambakan, tidak hanya mimpi mereka ketika tidur—intinya, _semuanya_."

Yamanbagiri tersentak seakan baru tersadar dari mimpinya. Jadi itulah mengapa korban para Pemakan Mimpi kembali seperti seorang mayat hidup? Begitukah?

Yamanbagiri memang tidak pernah melihat secara langsung korban seorang Pemakan Mimpi, tetapi jangan remehkan kekuatan menggosip ibu tetangga, apalagi ibu tetangga sebelah rumah Kunihiro. Yamanbagiri tahu _hampir_ semua yang terjadi.

"Kami memakan semua mimpi manusia, yang indah dan buruk. Kami bisa saja hanya memakan mimpi indah manusia, ataupun hanya memakan mimpi buruknya saja, namun hal itu bisa sangat beresiko bagi kami. Mengapa? Karena kekuatan kami akan menjadi tidak seimbang. Bila kami hanya memakan mimpi indah, maka kami akan menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya. Dan bila kami hanya memakan mimpi buruk, kekuatan kami bisa menjadi tidak terkendali. Analogikan saja sebagai yin dan yang. Dibutuhkan dua untuk seimbang."

Jeda, Kuniyuki mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk melanjutkan. Kendati ekspresinya tampak serius, tetapi suaranya tak juga terdengar serius. Malah semakin tak niat.

"Mungkin kau akan bertanya kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Pemakan Mimpi, jadi sekalian saja ya, kekuatan yang kumaksud di sini adalah kekuatan untuk mengambil _mimpi_ seorang manusia dan memisahkannya dengan roh mereka. Kami juga bisa memisahkan mimpi buruk dan mimpi indah, bila saja kami terlalu banyak makan mimpi indah, kami tidak akan bisa memisahkan mimpi dengan roh manusia. Dan bila kami banyak makan mimpi buruk, katakan saja kekuatan kami menjadi sangat besar kami bisa saja tanpa sengaja malah memisahkan roh manusia dengan tubuh mereka," Kuniyuki mengatupkan mulutnya ketika ia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam rumah, diikuti tawa dua orang anak kecil dan tawa Mikazuki sendiri.

Sepertinya Mikazuki menemukan Hotarumaru dan Aizen Kunitoshi.

"Tidak hanya itu. Bila kami hanya makan mimpi buruk, esensi buruk dari mimpi itu sendiri akan membuat kami terkorupsi dan," Kuniyuki membuat tanda kutip dengan jemarinya, " _jahat_. Oleh karena itu, kau harus hati-hati dengan Mikazuki. Ia adalah satu-satunya Pemakan Mimpi Buruk yang pernah kutemui. Dan satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup selama ini—" Kuniyuki hendak melanjutkan, tetapi berhenti seketika saat Mikazuki muncul begitu saja.

"Adik-adikmu akan dapat segera berburu mimpi sebentar lagi, Kuniyuki. Ah, sungguh menyenangkan sekali ya, dapat melihat seseorang bertumbuh seperti itu," tawa Mikazuki.

Kuniyuki memasang kembali seringai malasnya.

"Yah, seperti yang Kuniyuki bilang, Yamanbagiri. Aku adalah Pemakan Mimpi Buruk bersertifikat. Nah, sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," Mikazuki mengulurkan tangannya. Senyumnya masih mengembang, seolah akan permanen di wajah tampannya.

Yamanbagiri menatap tangan itu. Suara Kuniyuki bergema di kepalanya.

Yamanbagiri memiliki firasat Kuniyuki bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot-repot menjelaskan segala hal panjang lebar jika saja itu bukanlah hal yang darurat dan sangat berbahaya. Terbukti dari seringai dan wajah malas sang Pemakan Mimpi. Tetapi apakah Yamanbagiri mempercayainya?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik Kuniyuki dari sudut matanya.

Kedua mata dengan semburat hijau dan oranye itu seolah melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda, "— _tidak akan lama hingga ia dikuasai oleh esensi buruk dari mimpi buruk yang ia makan itu_ ," dan segera menghilang setelah pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu berkedip.

Namun, apakah Yamanbagiri memiliki pilihan?

Yamanbagiri meraih tangan Mikazuki.

Dan bila mungkin, senyuman Mikazuki melebar.

* * *

Esoknya, Yamanbagiri tersentak terbangun.

Bukan karena mimpi buruk, tetapi karena firasat buruk.

Malam ini, ia tidak bermimpi buruk. Pikirannya secara otomatis terarah pada satu orang, satu sosok yang selalu menganggunya setiap ia terbangun setelah mimpi berbau darah dan jelaga; Mikazuki Munechika sudah memakan mimpi buruknya. Entah sejak kapan, entah bagaimana.

Suara Kuniyuki masih membekas di pikirannya. Waktu Mikazuki tidak akan lama, begitu katanya. Yang mungkin saja bila dipikirkan secara logika; bila kau hanya memakan makanan yang buruk, bukankah tinggal tunggu waktu saja hingga keadaan tubuhmu memburuk?

Yamanbagiri melempar selimutnya, melompati tubuh adiknya untuk mencapai pintu. Dalam hati meneriakkan maaf kepada Horikawa.

Ketika ia membuka pintu rumah, ia agak menyesal mengapa ia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lebih hangat, angin dingin menusuk kulitnya yang tidak terbalut pakaian. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk merangsek maju ke kegelapan dan menelusuri jalanan kota. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan langkah yang ia ambil.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia menemukan sosok itu berdiri di tengah kegelapan.

Cahaya lampu memang tidak dapat mencapainya, tetapi Yamanbagiri mengenali iris heterokromatik dan senyum itu. Yamanbagiri mengenali Mikazuki selalu dan dimana saja.

"Ah, Yamanbagiri, selamat malam," suara itu jauh lebih dingin. Senyumnya juga.

"Mikazuki. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yamanbagiri berhenti, menjaga jaraknya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan yang sama, eh? Tidak apa. Apakah kau masih bermimpi buruk? Aku harap tidak. Mimpimu rasanya aneh, seperti darah. Apakah selama ini kau memimpikan darah? Siapa yang mati?" Mikazuki masih mempertahankan senyumnya, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi.

Yamanbagiri tidak menjawab.

Ia tidak akan bilang bahwa selama ini ia memimpikan semua orang kecuali dirinya mati.

Ketika Yamanbagiri berkedip, Mikazuki mendadak sudah ada di hadapannya. Yamanbagiri mengumpat, kata-kata Kuniyuki kembali menggema di kepalanya, tentang Mikazuki yang sangat cepat hingga terdengar seperti lelucon bohong. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya sekarang?

Tetapi alih-alih rasa sakit yang tidak pernah datang, Yamanbagiri merasakan Mikazuki membungkuk, merapikan poni pirangnya ke samping, dan mengecup dahi Yamanbagiri penuh sayang.

"Tetapi tak apa, sesuai janjiku, mulai saat ini, kau akan bermimpi indah."

Ketika Yamanbagiri mendongak, ia tak lagi melihat sepasang mata dengan iris heterokromatik yang menerupai rembulan dan langit malam.

Melainkan iris sewarna senja hampa. Seiring dengan kulit putih Mikazuki yang mulai dinodai oleh warna hitam—esensi buruk dari mimpi buruk yang ia makan.

Sebuah seringai kemudian menghiasi wajahnya. Menggantikan senyum hangat.

"Aku adalah Pemakan Mimpi. Aku biasa memakan mimpi buruk. Tetapi aku sudah bosan memakan mimpi buruk. Menurutmu, bagaimana bila aku mulai _menyebar_ mimpi buruk?"

Katanya, mimpi adalah cerminan masa depan.

Bahkan biarpun Mikazuki sudah memakan mimpinya, Yamanbagiri masih dapat melihat darah dan jelaga dari balik cermin kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Ah, halo, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam, semuanya!

Azu kembali dengan oneshot yang akan menutup Sleepyhead Series. Yaitu seri yang **sama sekali tidak terhubung** satu sama lainnya kecuali dengan plot dasar; tidur dan bermimpi.

Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang membaca dan mereview oneshot sebelumnya. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca yang ini, Azu akan mulai fokus pada La Nostra Spada dan uhukabang!Tsurudanadek!Monouhuk, dan mungkin sedikit Mikanba di sana dan di sini mengingat Mikazuki sendiri belum juga pulang padahal sesembahan untuknya sudah banyak.

Ah, well, soal Pemakan Mimpi. Ini adalah monster ciptaan Azu untuk sebuah cerpen tugas sekolah tahun lalu. Di cerita aslinya, Pemakan Mimpi itu adalah monster yang memakan semua mimpi dan impian manusia, sehingga manusia yang dimakan mimpinya tidak akan bisa bermimpi dan memiliki cita-cita lagi. Pemakan Mimpi hidup berkelompok seperti serigala, dan pemimpinnya disebut _alpha_. Hanya seorang _alpha_ yang bisa bergerak bebas, jika anak buah ingin bergerak, mereka harus minta persetujuan dari _alpha_ bahkan berburu.

Di sini Pemakan Mimpi secara umum cuma disinggung oleh Kuniyuki—kenapa harus Akashi Kuniyuki? Karena dia belum pulang juga, _fix_ —dan karena Azu bingung mau masukkin kemana lagi, berhubung ini cuma oneshot. Mikazuki adalah seorang _alpha_ yang hanya memakan mimpi buruk. Anak buahnya juga gak disinggung karena terus-terang saja, Azu bingung mereka mau ditaruh kemana.

Kuniyuki itu ada di _pack_ yang berbeda, dan dia anak buah. Dia tinggal menetap sesuai izin _alpha_ nya, dan karena ada Hotaru dan Aizen juga, haha. Tapi well, intinya begitu. Jika ada pertanyaan seputar Pemakan Mimpi, silahkan~

Akhir kata, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
